wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Good Girl
Miss Good Girl''' is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series coming to Wiki Channel in 2014. The series was first pitched to the Wiki Channel by AusllyRocks209 during December of 2013. Both NYCgleek and AusllyRock209, have collaborated on the series. New episodes of ''Miss Good Girl air Fridays at 8 o'clock on Wiki Channel. Overview The series follows 8th grade student, Miranda Johnson, who isn't very popular around school, a bit of a loner, and keeps to her self. Her best friend Allie, who is a cheerleader and the total opposite of her try to navigate their way through 8 grade when attending a middle and high school with Miranda's older and popular 10th grade sister Miya. When Miranda see's an opening in the school's newspaper and website, she goes for it (Not knowing how popular her advice would become). She now has a column in the school's newspaper under the name "Miss Good Girl". Everyweek she gives advice to one to two people, as seen what is played out through the episodes. The only person who knows is Allie and her Mom. When Allie's cheerleading friend, and Miranda's enemy, Callie Rose sees how Miss Good Girl is becoming, she gets angry and tries to figure out who it is. Callie is dating Soccer player and Karate champ Chad, who Miranda secretly has a crush on. Chad is best friends with Deon, who is also very popular and enjoys rap and hip-hop music. Joey is one of Miranda's childhood friends who might begin like her towards the end of the season even though she has a crush on Chad. People magazine said "The series is quiet enjoyable, it has a very good plot, which makes for good television". NYCgleek then went on to say, "I feel like everyone will love Miranda, she's a mix of favorable iconic tv characters like Ally Dawson from "Austin & All''y" and Jess Day from "''New Girl", all why being a bit of shy girl". It was also revealed that Britney Spears is set to guest star in the series in an hour long pilot special event as a role that involves no music, which is new for her as well. Miranda submits all of her responses from her computer and then emails them to the school newspaper, before they are printed in the paper and put online, this is to make sure no one finds out it's her. Each episode starts with a Narration by Miranda as she is seen reading the question asked by someone on her computer, the opening credits appear and then the episode airs as normal, at the end of each episode Miranda see's her advice play out, even though sometimes she doesn't know who askes the questions. Each episode has two parts usually something dealing with Miranda, as well as who askes questions on "Miss Good Girl". Each episode is narrated by Miranda. Main Cast *Spencer Raye Jackson (NYCgleek) as 'Miranda Johnson - Miranda '''is the rebelling 13 year old protagonist of the show. Miranda s goofy, witty, fun, clever, and always feels the need to stand up for others, but this comes as trouble for her since she is a little bit of a loner. The only people she really talks to are her fashionable best friend Allie, and her childhood buddy Joey. When Harvey Steeler moves away, a section in the school newspaper opens up. She then decides to submit an online application. She gets the sot on the school's newspaper and website under the name ''Miss Good Girl, where she then begins to answer a couple of questions a day submitted by people from school under the secret names they submit them as. The only people that know her secret are Allie, Miranda's mom, and towards the end of the season, Joey. Popular mean girl and Miranda have never gotten along, she always picks on her, and the two usually go back and forth. But when Callie realizes how popular Miss Good Girl, becomes she makes it her goal to find out who she really is and turn the school against her. *Dymond King (ChynaGrande101) as '''Allie Castro - Allie '''is Miranda's totally outgoing and stylish best friend. She always knowns the latest fashion trends and is a bit boy crazy, but is still always there for Miranda. Allie is a co-captian of the cheerleaders with Callie and is also friends with her, which becomes a bit of a problem for Miranda at times. Allie does good in school and is usually a straight "A" and "B" sutdent. Allie tells Miranda she should try out for the column because she is great at giving advice. *Tyler Weston as '''Joseph "Joey" Roberts - Joey '''is the lovable, goofy, funny, and sarcastic guy of the group. He always tries to help people even if they're mean to him. Joey has a crush on almost every girl at school and always tries to do stuff to help them, even though they never pay him much attention. He often hits on Callie (when Joey is not around) even though she thinks he's disgusting, he thinks she's just playing hard to get and even tells himself that she'll leave Chad for him. He has been friends with Miranda and Allie for a long time, and even though him and Allie don't see eye to eye, the two of them get along. Miranda and Allie often slap him in the arm when he says something stupid or unrelating to what they are discussing. At the end of the day Joey is a good guy, though he can be a bit clueless at times. *Terri-Ava Jetso as '''Miya Johsnon - Voted most likely to become famous, Miya Johson is the 15 year old Sophmore at the middle/high school the gang attends. Being two years old then her little sister Miranda, she often knows a little it more about what's going on. The two argue a lot, but generally have each other's backs. Miya is popular amoungst the high school kids. And sometimes looks out for Miranda, even though they both try to not speak to each other in school. She is outgoing, funny, and can be a little self-absorbed at times, but at the end of the day she's a good person at heart. At the end of episode one it is revealed that she finds out about "Miss Good Girl" and promises to keep it a secret, even though she tries to use "MISS GOOD Girl" for her own personal use sometimes. *Oliver West as '''Chad Harley - Chad Harley '''is one of the most popular guys in the whole 8th grade. Being on the soccer team and being excellent at karate, help him hold that title pretty well. Chad is currently dating Callie, and is best friends with Deaon (has been since 4th grade). Chad is funny, serious, and a little bit arrogant at times. He actually doesn't like to get very violet, despite his tough guy reputation and is very sweet. He could have a lot of his mind, but he never lets it show or expresses his feelings. Miranda has a big crush on him, though he never really notices her, and often refers to her as "Allie's Friend". He often laughs when Joey tries to hit on Callie, calling him a "loser", because she'll never dump him. *Jessica Willows as' Callie Rose'' - ''Callie'' is one of the most popular girls in the entire 8th grade, having her own clique and being on the cheerleading squad. Not to mention she is dating one of the hottest guys in their grade as well. Her and Allie get along well, though she can't stand Miranda, but she does look up to Miya in away for being so popular in her grade. Callie gets upset when she discovers how popular ''Miss Good Girl is becoming and wants to put an end to it. She often rejects Joey, even when he is nice to her. *De'Andre Chase III as Deon Jackson ''- ''Deon'' is the cool guy of the grade, making his own music, beats and raps, and beign an amazing skateboarder. He is aslo best friends with Chad, together the two of them are the two most popular guys in the 8th grade. He is good at basket ball, but refuses to join the team. He askes Miss Good Girl for advice in one episode. He becomes friends with Miranda after she finds his dog after it runs away. Typically him and Callie get along. He sits at the popular table at lunch with her and Chad. He loves music, and is kind of deep at times. Servies Overview Episodes 'Season 1 The first season of "Miss Good Girl", was picked up December 17, 2013. Each episode starts with a Narration by Miranda as she is seen reading the question asked by someone on her computer, the opening credits appear and then the episode airs as normal, at the end of each episode Miranda see's her advice play out, even though sometimes she doesn't know who askes the questions. Each episode has two parts usually something dealing with Miranda, as well as who askes questions on "Miss Good Girl". Each episode is narrated by Miranda. Every episode name begins with "Miss" as in the title, "Miss Good Girl". International Release Category:Shows Category:Wiki Channel Original Series